


Ride Home

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SIN WITH ME, Sorry Not Sorry, Too Hot, actually, dirty birdies, douse me in holy water, hot damn, kinda exhibitionist, like what how did this happen, not really - Freeform, ooops my hand slipped, public transportation used inappropriatelly, rides home, should i make this a sin marathon, sin - Freeform, this me procrastinating on other work, what is this, yis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They're legal here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> They're legal here.

His classes usually end at five in the afternoon, giving him an hour to relax before volleyball practice starting at six. The practice, in all its bone breaking intensiveness, ends after two hours, just in time to get on the bus driving directly to the station some five minutes to where he lives.

Best part of all that? Tsukishima Kei being on that same bus.

Today, however, everything is off schedule. The classes run late, the one break they have throughout the day is cut short and he has to run to the gym in order to not be late with three more team-mates. The coach then decides to be extra creative and while it was great for the stress he's built up, it wasn't for the rest of his tired existence. It would take a while before he could relax properly, with adrenaline coursing through his veins after a day like this.

He finds himself at the station, blissfully void of people, waiting for the bus to arrive, double checking if he's at the _right_ one. He is. Great. Thank God he doesn't have any classes tomorrow, even if he has the strength and mental capacity to wake up at five in the morning every day of the week, there's a limit to how often he can run through the whole day without five minutes for a breather.

After a few minutes, he decides to check the time as well. He ran out of the lockers on the double without thinking and other than forgetting his towel, water bottle and a knee pad, he forgot to check the time. And he's ten minutes too early. How about that. At least his wallet and apartment keys are secure in his coat. The evening is warm, he notes as he waits in silence. After about two minutes, he falls down on the vacant seat, legs shaking. Okay, he definitely overdid it today.

He's pretty sure he had plans for this evening, but for the life of him can't remember what they were. Well, whatever they are, he's sure Tsukishima knows them and will find a way to bend them so he, _preferably they_ , can just head for the shower, not pass out under it and head to bed. Or the sofa in the living room. The carpet in the hall sounds great, too, being all fluffy and shit.

The bus finally turns the corned and even from where he's seated, he can see it's packed full. It's never packed full, but today seems to be just that kind of day when all you want to do is  _not exist_ . At least until tomorrow.

He's too busy persuading his own legs to  _move_ to notice a hand reach out and yelps when he's practically stuffed into the bus, not a bit emptier after the passenger exchange, pulling his bag to his front so it doesn't stick out the doors.

 

“ _I take it you had a stressful day, Tobio._ ” Kei's voice reaches his half asleep brain.

“ _Mhm._ ” Is all he can manage as he practically dozes off against him.

“ _Now, now, your majesty, this is no place for a nap._ ” Kei murmurs against his ear, his hands steadying him. “ _Also, I suggest you turn around if you want to breathe. It's a bit cramped in here today._ ”

It takes a while, but he manages, leaning against Tsukishima's chest, vaguely registering that this position is indeed better, but the gentle rocking of the bus doesn't help his drowsiness. The taller man notices it and decides to take measures, lest he really does fall asleep during the 20 minute ride. He never thought a bus this full would ever be a good thing.

“ _I take it the movie marathon is to be rescheduled._ ” He wraps his arms around his waist for extra support, placing his chin on his shoulder, marvelling in his warmth and musky scent that becomes him better than any perfume.

_So it wasn't that important, after all. Good._

“ _And that a..._ ” his hands travel down to his hips and _does that feel good, my word,_ “ _...quieter evening is in order._ ”

Why, yes, that sounds about right. Delightful, even.

Tsukishima observes him relaxing in the reflection on the glass doors of the bus and simply can't help himself. _The opportunity is simply golden._

“ _I'm thinking a hot shower for a start..._ ” he continues whispering right in his ear, voice low, fighting a wicked grin threatening to spread across his lips as he rubs small circles on his hips and there is no protesting coming from him whatsoever. “ _...maybe a little massage to ease those aching muscles of yours..._ ”

He sneaks a hand further down and that grin of his wins this round when he finds those pants fitting rather tightly at the front.

“ _My, my, what a lewd boyfriend I have,_ ” and he can't help the amused tone, when he feels the other grinds oh so slightly against him, “ _such scandalous behaviour, your highness, really. What would your people say if they knew?_ ”

“ _You are in no position to say anything here._ ” The setter replies coolly, leaning further in, and Tsukishima knows he's dead tired because no way in hell would he every fly with this situation otherwise.

“ _That is also true._ ” He admits, enjoying the feeling of that nice ass at his front. Maybe he should stop. But his hands are not listening and Kageyama is just making things worse by keeping quiet about it. _Really, he should do something about that. And he does._

 

He makes sure no one is paying them unnecessary attention, but everyone is either lightly snoring or immersed into a conversation. Perfect.

“ _You know_ ”, he gently presses the bulge under his fingers, causing a sharp inhale of air, yet he remains quiet and Tsukishima is stuck between feeling proud and slightly disappointed, but he can't exactly complain in a full bus, that's a bit much even for him,“ _it's been a while since we spent some time just being naughty, kind of like this right now..._ ”

“ _Mhm..._ ”

He can see the slight tug of those lips in the reflection. That picture messes with his head in all the right ways even if it's the wrong way to behave in public transportation, but he can't be bothered by that right now, not even the slightest bit. Not when one of his fantasies is about to become reality.

“ _And to think you'd let me do this to you in a full bus_ ”, he presses a bit harder as he drags his fingers up the fabric until he can feel the metal of the button, circling it, “ _is unbelievably sexy..._ ”

“ _Just...act natural._ ”

Kageyama responds by grinding a bit harder against his crotch and Tsukishima gets the hint. It's rare for him to get this distracted, but one doesn't experience their boyfriends letting them sneak a hand down their pants in public every day. _Maybe they should._

The button is out its proper placement in no time, neither even blinking out of the ordinary, as if they done this countless times before. Tsukishima is ready to jump out of his skin out of excitement, not something he usually experiences, but than again, nothing about this is their usual behaviour, except maybe him teasing and taunting Kageyama until they get home.

The fly is undone in one skillful movement, not attracting any attention even if someone decided to start looking around out of boredom. Kageyama looks like he's dozing off like the rest of the bus, though Tsukishima knows better – he knows every expression of his, he made it his business to know it – and all the tell tale signs that _he's enjoying this_ are present and evident – to him.

“ _You really are enjoying this..._ ” He nearly growls in his ear, eyes dark, but Kageyama ignores him, pushing his ass against him, again, letting the wobbling of the bus do the rest, fighting a smile of his own. He forgot how outrageous he could get when he- no, this is all _his_ doing, his alone and Kageyama only generously decided to go along with it. Damn, maybe he should have stopped when he had the chance to.

 

_Then again,_

_the slight twitch of his brow as he did everything he could to stay calm when Tsukishima's cooler fingers wrapped around his arousal was just too..._

_Kageyama has to stifle a groan of his own as Tsukishima bites his neck while he works his hand up and down. Just who is enjoying this?, he wonders, trying to keep a straight face, but that's easier said than done. There's something about this whole situation, other than the obvious, that is, that makes his blood simmer in his veins, feeling hot all over and thank heavens that Tsukishima holds him steady, because this gets to him more than he thought it would. The thrill of it and the light panic of them getting caught becomes a little too much for him to bear and he has no idea what to do, how to-_

_He then meets Tsukishima's heated and hungry look as he flashes him a mischievous smile, telling him it's okay, he has him and Kageyama can't help the small noise escaping his lips as his mind goes blank, white spots obstructing his vision and he dares not make any moves, not even breathe when the bus stops abruptly, tires screeching loud and the doors making a horrible racket as the open, startling him. The cool night air washes over him, shaking him up and he's too out of it to notice Tsukishima practically carrying him out because they've arrived._

 

_The bus stop is again blissfully empty and he can take his time to collect himself – Tsukishima is still there, still holding him tight, still making sure he's stable on his feet._

_Neither says a word, they're just standing there, relishing in the comfort of each other and neither can think of a better way to start a weekend._

_Other than that hot shower and massage Tsukishima suggested way back then in the bus, but for now, they enjoy the night air some more._

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough holy water to cleanse me or my dirty mind. That is a fact. (Also, this be a warm up.)
> 
> Now hear me laugh in the distance for making you all sin with me.


End file.
